Moving On Not Really
by ahmzzz
Summary: Clark and Lois were always fighting, so Lois calls it quits. After a few years, they meet again. Will they be able to push the "restart button" on their relationship and just get a do-over?
1. A Letter for the Better

_Dear Clark, _

_ I know that you're probably wondering where I am right now. The truth is that I don't know where I am. I'm lost. I'm lost because my mind is always wandering towards one thing, and that thing is you. Over the past few weeks, I have managed to get away from everything that reminds me of you, but there is always this constant reminder that tells me every second of every damn day that I'm still in love with you. I've managed to ignore the hole in my heart, but now, it just feels numb. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm moving, or at least trying to move on. I'm sorry. I will never forget all the memories we had together. I will never regret all the smiles that you had managed to put on my face, but I will regret how we ended. If I could change one thing in the world, it would be my last three words. I never wanted us to end on those terms, but I guess it was for the better. _

_ Lois_


	2. Unpacking and the New Neighbor

**I don't own anything, but if I did, then Smallville would still be airing. Things that are bolded and italicized are thoughts that the character is currently thinking to himself/herself. My author's note usually includes spoilers so, its always a good idea to check. Also, you get a gold star if you review. **

-3 years later

**_Ok, Lois, you are finally done. _**I smiled as the final delivery went out the door. I stared at my new apartment that resembled a sea of brown cardboard. **_Boy, do I have my work cut out for me. _**Over the next two days, I was in full focus mode. I had managed to unpack all the boxes and actually make the apartment look presentable. **_Who said Lois Lane couldn't do anything. _**I felt accomplished as I stared at my new furnished apartment. It looked amazing. I was greatly pleased on how my bedroom and guest bedroom looked along with my small kitchen. I was most proud of my comfy, cozy living room. The only thing that I decided not to touch was the roof. My apartment was on the top floor of the building and it happened to be the only lucky apartment that had a stairway and door towards the roof. The roof looked perfect as it was, so I decided to just leave it the way it was. Overall, my apartment was small, but it was definitely me. As soon as I was satisfied with the way everything looked, I dropped dead on my bed. I decided that the next day I would spend that time relaxing and enjoying my new building.

My relaxation day consisted of the Notebook, a Walk to Remember, and all those other crappy, sappy movies. I spent exactly thirteen hours watching romance movies and being drowned in Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice-cream.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _I got off my couch and ran to my phone.

"Hey Chloe"

"Hey Lois, how's the move going?"

"Believe it or not, I'm done unpacking and everything."

"I find that very hard to believe considering that you're you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." I heard her slightly giggle. "I'm just surprised that you, Lois Lane, the woman who took one whole week to organize her closet, has managed to finish unpacking and furnishing her apartment."

"Well, you know me. I always find a way to surprise you."

"Speaking of surprises, I have one for you. Ollie has managed to get you a job as a reporter for the Daily Planet. Now, I know you said you wanted to find a job yourself, but"

"But you just wanted to help and make things easier for me because I'm moving into a new city?"

"Maybe. C'mon, Lois, it's a great job. Just promise me that you'll look into it."

"Ok, thanks Chloe. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Ok, I got to go. William just shot an arrow through the window, and you know how I feel about my him doing archery."

"Give him a break, Chlo. I mean what do you expect with Robin Hood as his father. Oliver was bound to teach him someday."

"I just thought Ollie would wait until Wills got out of kindergarten. Ugh, he just shot another through the roof. Got to go. Bye Lois. Love you."

"Love you too, Chlo."

I hung up the phone and went back to watching The Vow. After about ten minutes, I heard a knock on the door. **_Who could that possibly be? _**I got up to open the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled loud enough so that the person behind the door could hear.

"I live right across from you. You're my new neighbor."

I opened the door with a warm welcoming smile, but once I saw my new neighbor's face, my smile soon faded, and my eyes got wide. "Clark?"


	3. Casserole and Chinese

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Thank you for reviewing. Gold star for all my reviewers. I try to update as fast as possible because I hate waiting for author's to update whenever I read others' stories. Please don't be harsh, I'm just a thirteen year old bored and obsessed with Smallville. **

"Clark?"

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I noticed every single detail from his old leather shoes to his thick, black hair. I saw that he was holding what looked like casserole. Clark was about to say something, but before any words could escape his mouth, I slammed the door shut.

As soon as the door closed, my legs gave out, and I sank to the floor. **_What is he doing here? Out of all places, he goes to Metropolis, and out of all the apartment buildings in Metropolis, he chooses this one! _**

**_ "_**Lois?"

"Nobody's home." **_Really Lois? Way to make him think that you're childish...Wait, why should I care what he thinks?_**

****"Lois, I'm pretty sure you're home."

I had to think fast. I shot up off the floor, and tried to look calm and collected. I opened the door and tried not to panic. I tried to think of something to say, but I was speechless. I couldn't think of anything. No rude comments. No sarcastic remarks. Nothing. **_God, Clark Kent, the things you do to me. _**As I stood there like an idiot, Clark invited himself in before I could protest.

I wanted to kick his ass out of my home, but I couldn't do it for some odd reason. We started to stare at each other again awkwardly. Clark put the casserole on my kitchen counter and started to look around.

"This is some place you got here." Clark said trying to break the silence. "It's very . . . Lois." I gave him the 'what's that suppose to mean stare'. "I just mean that this apartment is unique and"

"And what?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't, but I'm sorry that we can't all live in a five-star farm, Smallville."

"Oh, c'mon Lois. That wasn't what I meant."

"Of course it wasn't what you meant. It was just what you said." I was furious, and my face was boiling.

"I guess I better go." **_Good guess. _**"I hope you enjoy the casserole." He opened the door and started to go out the door. "I'll see you around, Lois." he said before he closed the door completely.

The next few days were hell. Every time I left my apartment, I had to take all precautions into making sure that I wouldn't run into Clark. I continued my panic attack over the week, so I decided to call Chloe. Chloe was the greatest cousin ever especially because she was the greatest friend ever. I think Chloe is the only one who can tolerate me when I rant. I guess it's because she can read my mind so well, so I wasn't the least bit surprised when she came over to my apartment with Chinese take-out ready to listen to all my problems.

"Lois, it can't be that bad?"

"You think living in the same building with your ex isn't bad?!" She was about to say something but I interrupted her. "Do you know how much Clark has impacted my days by living right across the hall? I have been in full on ninja mode just to try to avoid seeing him each and every morning."

"Lois, don't you ever wonder that maybe the reason that you're avoiding him is because you two didn't have any closure when your relationship ended?"

**_Yes. _**"No." Chloe gave me a look. **_Why do you have to be right about everything. _**"Closure isn't going to solve anything."

"Really?" I nodded. "So you're just avoid him for the rest of your life?"

"Not the rest of my life."

"Lois, whether you like it or not, you two need to talk."

"Need is a very strong word that a lot of people misuse."

"Ok, fine. Why don't we just drop the subject and talk about something other than Clark Kent?"

"Finally." After we stopped talking about Clark Kent, we decided to just continue to finish our take-out and watch some movies.

**Clark's Point of View**

I know eavesdropping is bad, but I couldn't help it. Literally. They were talking about me and for some reason, I felt a little happy . . . a little hopeful. **_She does care or at least sort of. She wouldn't go through all that trouble trying to avoid me if she still didn't have feelings for me, right Clark? . . . No, stop. Stop thinking about Lois. Stop thinking about how great she looks after, No stop. Shut up, Clark. _**A headache was forming. **_I guess I'm just over-thinking things. God, the things you do to me, Lois Lane. _**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Spoiler: The Daily Planet is going to be in the next chapter along with the Queen household that includes Oliver, Chloe, and William. **

**Poll (answer in your reviews): Would you like for me to include Lana Lang in this story?**


	4. Elevators and Newspapers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to mean and your constructive criticism is much appreciated. **

**Clark's Point of View**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Once I turned off my alarm clock, I got out of bed and started to get ready. I made sure that I looked extra good today if I was going to "accidentally" bump into Lois this morning. After I took a quick shower, I put on some pants along with my white button-up shirt and Lois' favorite tie. I put some cologne on and decided to wait.

I used my super-hearing to listen when she was leaving her apartment. I waited until she got into the elevator and super-sped. I waited until the door was about to close, so she couldn't see my face.

"Hold the door, please." I screamed.

She reluctantly held the door open, but once she saw my face, a look of regret appeared on her.

"Oh great." she said under her breath, but it was loud enough for me to hear without my super-hearing.

"Look, Lois if we are going to be neighbors, we should at least act civilized towards each other."

"We wouldn't have to act civilized or even see each other if we weren't neighbors." she said coldly.

"Lois, you just signed your lease."

"I wasn't talking about me, Smallville." **_Ok, maybe she does hate you. _**

****The rest of the elevator ride was awkward and silent. As soon as we got out of the elevator, Lois rushed out of the building. I wanted to give her some space because I started to get the idea that she didn't want me around. I couldn't avoid her though because she was walking the same route that I usually walk to work.

I caught up to her when she was about to cross the street. "Isn't living across from you enough pain?" **_Ok, that hurt. _**"Why are you following me anyways?"

"I'm not following you, Lois."

"Really? So you just happen to be walking exact same route as me?"

"Lois, I've lived here longer and walked this route longer than you, so technically, you're following me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Smallville. I'm on my way to a new job."

"Oh really? And where would that job be? Not that I care."

"Well if you must know, I got a job as an investigative reporter at the Daily Planet." she said sounding proud of herself.

"Really? Then, I guess you can add coworkers to the list."

"What list?"

"The list of things that we are to each other." I smiled when I saw her reaction when she realized that we would be seeing a lot more of each other.

**_Chloe's Point of View_**

****"You should've seen her, Ollie."

"Seeing Lois when she's on her rant rampage? That's a big no-no."

"I'm serious, Oliver. She still has feelings for him."

"Of course, she still has feelings for him. That doesn't mean that she's going to give her relationship with Clark a second chance. It's Lois we're talking about."

"I know that, and that's exactly why we need to make her come to her senses."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

I gave him a mischievous look and he decided to just ignore it. Will came down the stairs and Oliver agreed to drop him to school. I already finished all my work, now that I was C.E.O. of Queen Industry, I could do my work from home. That gave me a lot time to plan 'Operation: get Clark and Lois back together'.

**Lois' Point of View**

"Mr. White, when you hired me as an investigative reporter, I assumed that it would be a solo job and not a partnership."

"Lane, when I hired you, I sensed talent. You're kind of talent couldn't be wasted so, I had the genius idea of pairing you up with best. The best happens to be Clark Kent."

"Yes, but Mr. White, Clark and I don't really work well together."

"I don't want to hear it, Lane. Either you work with him or you don't work here at all."

With that, I left his office mad as hell. Waiting right outside was Clark. He gave me a concerning look.

"Have you ever considered that maybe I'm not the worst person that you could be paired with?"

I rolled my eyes at him and he stared at the floor. "You do have a point though." I saw his hopes raise when he shot his head up to look at me. "I mean I could be paired with some crazy, psychotic creep."

"Lois, I can't be that bad." he said seductively as he walked up to me. I just stared at him. We were relatively close to each other, but for some reason, I couldn't push him away. We stayed in this position for about five minutes.

"Clark? Lois?" I heard Chloe say. As soon as I heard her voice, I pushed Clark back and gave me and him some distance by taking a few steps away from and him and towards Chloe.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came here to see Clark. What are you doing here?"

"I work here." A look or surprise came onto her face.

"That's great." she said trying to sound happy.

"Yah, it's just the greatest of news." I made sure the sarcasm was loud and clear in my sentence.

"So, Chloe, what did you need?" Clark finally asked.

"I just wanted to invite you to dinner at our house."

"I'll be there."

"Lois, would you like to come? Will wanted to see aunt."

Normally, I would say 'no' due to the fact that Clark will be there, but Chloe knows I can never turn down Will. "Sure, Chloe."

"Great." A big mischievous smile formed on her face, and I was sure that she was up to something. "Dinner will be at seven." She hugged both of us and was out the door.

**_Question: Would you like me to update fast with short chapters, or would you like me to update every few days for long chapters? (Please answer in you reviews?)_**


	5. Dinner at the Queens'

**Disclaimer! **

**Lois' Point of View**

**_Great, Lois, just great. Not only do you live across from him, you also work with him and are going to dinner with him. Clark Kent would you just get out of my life! _**After Chloe's visit, I tried to find something that would distract me at my new job. Unfortunately, Perry White wanted Clark to show me the ropes, so I couldn't just ignore him. I was relieved when Clark showed some mercy on me and left me alone to file.

It was almost six thirty, and everyone was starting to leave. Everyone except Clark. I decided to stay back and finish filing since I was almost done.

"You know that you didn't have to stay back and finish all of this." I heard Clark say. "To be honest, I'm surprised that you're almost done with it all."

"It's filing, Clark. It doesn't take a genius or a super hero to get it done." The last part of that sentence may have came out harsher than I intended it to.

"I didn't mean that it's just that it was a lot of paperwork and"

"And you thought I couldn't handle it."

"No, I just thought that"

"That I'm too stupid that I couldn't handle a stack of paper?"

"I didn't say that." he said trying to calm me down. I scoffed and continued to file the last two papers. Before I could put the documents in the cabinet, Clark blocked it. "Lois, what's really upsetting you?" I turned around and started to put all my stuff in my purse. "Lois, you know you can still talk to me about anything. I know we haven't been acting like it over the past few day but we are still"

"Don't say 'friends'. Just don't."

"What? We aren't friends?" he started to chuckle, but it didn't hide the fact that I knew he was hurt. I took a deep breath. "So what are we?"

"Acquaintances." I said without emotion.

"Acquaintances? Do I really mean that little to you?" When I didn't answer him, he looked hurt and angry. "Fine", he said really quietly and started to walk to the elevator. "Tell Chloe that I can't make it tonight. I lost my appetite." He said loud enough for me to hear and then super-sped away.

Tears were starting to form in my eyes, and one successfully escaped.

**Chloe's Point of View**

"Wills, do you want to be a big boy and help me set the table?"

He nodded his head and grabbed the plates. It was almost six and I was making lasagna for dinner.

"Mommy, I'm done." Will said proudly. I thanked him and reluctantly allowed him to practice his archery. He bolted up the stairs.

"Hey, Will please don't break any windows." I said before he reached the top. I made myself loud enough to hear, but he mumbled something under his breath.

I heard the front door open. "Chlo, I'm home." I greeted my husband with a kiss. "Do I smell lasagna? What's the occasion?"

"Clark and Lois are coming over." He gave me a look. "What?"

"Is this apart of your master plan to get those two back together?"

"Maybe."

"Chloe, if this goes bad, then they really might end up hating each other." he said trying to reason with me.

"But if this goes well, then they can finally be happy. Ollie, you remember how Clark was when Lois left. He was a mess. He still is a mess. The only thing that has changed is that he hides it better now." Oliver didn't disagree with me because he knew that I was right. He just held his hands up indicating that he wouldn't argue with me anymore, and he went upstairs.

By the time it was six-fifty, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Lois. C'mon in."

"Thanks." She stepped into the house and started looking around. Right when Lois spoke, Will came running down the stairs.

"Aunt Lois!" he screamed and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, William Tell. How's my favorite nephew?"

"He's good." Will laughed when Lois started tickling him.

I smiled at the sight. I heard the timer go off, and I went to go get the lasagna. I told Will to go call Oliver. Lois followed me over to the kitchen and took a seat at the bar.

I took out the lasagna and looked at the time. Seven o'clock. "I wonder where's Clark."

"He's not coming." Lois said with a guilty look on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. He's the one who was acting childish and naive."

"And how exactly was he acting childish and naive?"

"He has this insane idea that we can just forget the past, move on, and be friends." She said the word 'friends' as if was the worst possible thing in the world.

"What's wrong with being 'friends'?"

Before Lois could answer, Oliver and Will came down. Lois smiled and greeted Oliver, but I gave her a look telling her that we weren't done with this conversation. Will and Lois settled down at the table while Oliver brought the drinks over, and I brought the lasagna to the table.

After everyone took a portion of the lasagna, we said a prayer and started to eat.

"Aunt Lois, guess what. I'm just like my daddy."

"Really, is that so?"

"Yah. I'm going to be the next Green Arrow." Will said proudly.

"Really?" She asked and then looked at me. "What does your mom say about that?"

He suddenly got quiet and stared at his vegetables. "She afraid that I'm going to grow up too fast . . . or get hurt . . . or be to awesome." **_He really is Ollie's son. _**Lois and Oliver started to laugh.

"So Lois how was your first day of work? Chloe told me that you were partnered up with Clark, how did that work out?"

"Let's just say that it didn't make the top ten best day of my life." **_That couldn't be good._**

"Speaking of Clark, wasn't he suppose to be here?"

"He couldn't make it, I guess." Lois said.

Oliver decided not to ask any more questions about Clark, and Lois seemed grateful.

We didn't say much during the rest of dinner. After, Will showed Lois how good he was getting at archery. It was getting pretty late, so we said our goodbyes, and I watched Lois leave.

**Don't forget to review:) Also, I know I usually update daily but I may start updating every other day due to my winter break coming to an end. I will however write longer chapters to make-up for the late updates. **

**Spoiler: Chloe's master plan will be revealed in the next chapter (hint: includes something that has to do with William)**


	6. Babysitting & Explanations

**Disclaimer. Ok, so I'm sorry that updates will becoming a little late. It's very hard to keep up with school, guitar, volunteer work, and writing, so please bare with me. Thanks and thank you for reviewing. **

**Lois' Point of View**

I came home ready to just explode. **_Could this day have gotten any worse?! _**I drew a bath to calm me down, quickly stripped my clothes away and enjoyed the bath. I decided that I would stay in the water until I shriveled up like a prune or until I was relaxed whichever one came first.

After my bath, I put on some sweats and big comfy t-shirt and laid down on my bed. I was about to fall asleep until I heard my phone buzzing.

"Hello, Chloe." I looked at the clock. "What can I do for you at ten o'clock?"

"Wow, someone sounds cheerful."

"Chloe, how long have you known me? You know that my happy hours are between ten and eight."

"Ha ha. Listen Lo, I need a favor."

"Don't you always."

"What do you need?"

"A babysitter for Will on Friday."

"Chloe, I"

"Ok, thanks. Be there at six. Bye."

Chloe hung up, and I just stared at my phone confused. **_Well, Lois, it's not like you had any other plans. _**I decided to watch some TV, and after a few minutes of watching House, I started to fall asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I took a shower and got dressed. I put on a black pencil skirt and a red button-up shirt. I tried to get ready as quickly as possible, so I could avoid Clark this morning. The last thing I wanted was to have my morning ruined by having an argument with him. I went out of my apartment and rushed towards the elevator. As soon as I got towards the first floor, I ran out the door and headed for work.

The moment I got to work, I buried myself in distractions. I made sure that I was busy, so that I didn't have to talk to Clark. It was almost eight o'clock, and Clark still hadn't shown up to work. I was starting to get ready, then I remembered that I didn't care about Clark. **_Still, what if something happened to him, Lois? You aren't that cruel, are you? No, Lois stop. Flush Clark Kent out of your system and get back to work. _**

Clark's absence from work continued on throughout the entire week. White wasn't happy, but I sure as hell was . . . or at least was trying to be. It was Friday, and I couldn't wait to be finished with work. I was really looking forward to seeing Will tonight. I finished work and rushed over to Chloe and Oliver's place.

When I got to their house, I rang the door bell and Chloe welcomed me in. I was in a really good mood until I saw Clark sitting on the couch. He noticed me but decided not to say anything to me. I pulled Chloe into the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?"

"Will is the one who wanted him here."

"Then, I guess you don't need me here to babysit because obviously, Clark has that covered."

"Lois, Will also wants you here too. If you're leaving, then you're going to be the one who tells him why you have to leave."

I wanted to scream. I knew that staying here with Clark was a bad idea, but if Will wanted me here, then I couldn't say 'no' to him. I told Chloe that I would stay here, and she smiled and left with Oliver. I walked into the living room to see Clark playing Legos with Will.

"Aunt Lois, do you want help me build a spaceship?"

"Sure."

Will waved his hand indicating for me to sit. I sat down and started putting the little pieces together. I was about to grab a piece when Clark was about to grab the same one. Our hands touched, and I held my breath. Will brought us both back to earth when he showed us that he was almost done with the spaceship. He laughed and teased us about how slow we were at building.

After playing with the Legos, Will said that he was hungry and asked if we could eat dinner. I was about to go to the kitchen when Clark offered to cook. He said that hAfter a couple of minutes of watching Spongebob, I decided to check on Clark. I entered the kitchen to see Clark cutting some mushrooms.

"Hi", I said. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi", he replied.

"What are you cooking?"

"Will's favorite, mushroom pasta. I do also believe that it's your favorite too."

"You remember."

"I would never forget." I didn't realize that I was leaning closer to Clark.

I took one small step back. "So, you weren't at the Planet this entire week. Did something happen?"

"I wasn't feeling good until this afternoon and that's when Chloe called and asked me to babysit Will."

"Oh, so she did ask you to babysit?"

"Yah" he told me and then went back to cutting the mushrooms. "Look, you don't have to stay here. You can go watch TV with Will while I make dinner."

"Ok" and with that I walked back into the living room and rejoined Will.

Clark notified us that dinner was ready and I was relieved. I couldn't take one more minute of Spongebob's laughter. The dining that connected with the kitchen smelled wonderful. The table was already set, so Will and I took our seats. Clark came in holding the pasta and a pitcher of iced tea. He set the pitcher and food down and took the seat across me. Will said a short prayer, and then, we began to eat. The pasta was marvelous, and Clark smiled at me because he knew that I was enjoying the food.

After dinner, we all helped clean up. Clark washed, Will dried, and I put away the plates. Once everything was done, Will said that he was getting tired. He went upstairs to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth. I sat down on the couch still full from dinner. I turned on the TV, and Clark sat by me on the couch.

"Thank you. Dinner was incredible."

"I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking."

"I'm glad that I enjoyed it too."

"Lois, I think we should talk." **_I should've seen this coming._**

"Okay, lets talk. What did you do to that pasta to make it taste so good?"

"No, Lois. I meant talk about us. You and me. Me and you. Clark and Lois. Lois and Clark."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Besides everything . . . Lois, you at least owe me an explanation for why you left."

"Clark, can we please not talk about what happened? Can we just enjoy tonight?"

"Lois, I can't enjoy anything until I know what I did wrong. Please just tell me what I did, so I don't ever make that mistake again. Please, just open up to me."

I sighed. "Clark, it wasn't you. It was me." A look of confusion appeared on his face. "You were moving on. You were outgrowing a lot of things."

"And you thought one of those things was you?"

"Clark, you deserved more. You deserved someone better. Someone who didn't keep you back or hold you down."

"Lois, when did you ever get the impression that I wanted someone who wasn't you?"

"When you met Diana"

"What does Diana have to do with this?"

"Everything. Clark, when I saw you with her, I realized something. I realized that you were moving on with your super hero thing. I realized that you needed someone who could share that part of you life with you." At this point, tears were streaming down my cheeks. "And that someone wasn't and could never be me." Clark was speechless.

I ran towards the bathroom. I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't.

"Lois", Clark said as he knocked on the door. "Lois, I just want you to know that the reason you left was the reason why I wanted you to stay. You were my home. You kept me humble, and that was what I needed most. I just needed you."

I started to cry even more. I opened the door, and right when I opened it, Clark lips were locked with mine.

**I added Diana without adding Diana, so please don't hate me if you wanted more/less of her. I also hope you liked the chapter (writing this brought me to tears). Please don't forget to review. Constructive criticism and suggestions to where this story goes next is much appreciated. **


	7. Author's Note

**It seems as if this story has come to an end. I would like to write another fanfiction other than Smallville, so would you (my readers) have any suggestions on what I should write about? Please answer in the reviews. Thank you for reading and giving me your criticism. **


	8. Sequel Coming Soon

**Since some of you felt that I needed to be more clearer with the ending, I have decided to post a sequel. I will try to post it by next week. Also, I'm thinking of writing a Pretty Little Liar story about Spencer and Toby, so yah . . . Please review and tell me what you want to see in these next stories. **


End file.
